


Friends will be friends

by princess_jieun (shirayukihime)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Friendship, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 04:44:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10072376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirayukihime/pseuds/princess_jieun
Summary: In which hansol has always been there for doyoung, staying by his side whenever he fucked things up (that’s what best friends are for, right?).





	

**Author's Note:**

> First written fanfic after 2 long years, yay! Just a short bff!au because I was needing some. Title taken from Queen's friends will be friends. Enjoy :)

“Doyoung, I don’t think you should do this,” Hansol says, expression blank and no smile visible. Doyoung turns to look at him, holding firmly in the doorknob of the school principal’s office.

“Don’t be a scaredy cat, I’m just doing what’s right,” he says, leaving his friend a little smile as he enters the room after knocking.

“He is _so_ fucked,” Hansol mumbles, massaging his temples as he waits by the door.

 

*****

 

“I told you it wasn’t a good idea,” Hansol sighs, one arm wrapped around Doyoung’s waist as the other hand holds him by his arm wrapped around Hansol’s neck. A cut lip and a few bruises on his stomach, thank god the evildoers were in a good mood today.

“I can’t believe this is how they thank me for everything I did,” Doyoung says, voice steady, flinching at the contact of his bruised lower lip with his upper lip. “And here I thought I would at least get a thank you note, since they wouldn’t be chased by farmers anymore.”

Hansol mentally facepalms, not being able to understand his friend’s way of thinking.

Doyoung had been tutoring a few problematic students at the high school they frequent, just a local school in the countryside, and was being ditched as the students fancied making trouble more than learning important subjects. Doyoung had been very stressed with them, sometimes worried, but when they started going to random farms and releasing sheeps and pigs, he couldn’t keep it in anymore.

He needed to share it with someone other than Hansol. And it _needed_ to be with their school’s principal, the most important figure at school.

In return of his kind testimony to the principal, the students’ parents had been notified about the incident, resulting in them ganging up and giving Doyoung a few scars while he went to the restroom after classes were over. His friend was peacefully taking a nap on the library when all this happened.

Hansol still can’t believe his friend’s sense of justice that has absolutely no boundaries since they were middle schoolers, as long as he does what is lawly right. Even his own mother had told him to be a bit flexible and act accordingly to the given situations.

When they reach Doyoung’s house, his mother is quick to notice Hansol holding her kid by the gate. She goes outside the house and helps him in with Hansol giving her a small greeting. “Thank you Hansol,” after giving him a sweet smile, her face darkens as she turns to her child.

“What did you do this time Kim Doyoung?”

“I didn’t do anything!”

 

*****

 

“I can’t believe we’re already seniors! That's insane, to be quite honest,” Doyoung says, head resting on his crossed arms by the library’ table as he stares up at Hansol who’s quietly reading a book.

“Yup, me neither,” Hansol agrees, closing his book. _Finished_ , he thinks, content.

“Did you decide on a major yet?” Doyoung asks, playing with his bangs, _Maybe I should cut it within this month_.

Hansol nods his head, puffing his cheeks. Having to chose a profession you want to follow at age 18, _that_ is insane, to be quite honest.

“What is it?” Doyoung questions once again. “Mechanical engineering,” not a hundred percent sure about it yet, but for now that’s his only choice.

Doyoung nods approvingly, lips in a straight line.

“You’re incredible Hansol,” he starts. “Even with all the pressure from your family, you still managed to find something to do,” looking at the ground, Doyoung sighs.

Hansol knows a lot about Doyoung, not everything, just enough. He worries a lot and gets in trouble indirectly, letting frustration consume his whole being sometimes. But being able to express it all, it’s something he admires.

“I’m not at all sure though,” chuckling, he looks at Doyoung. “Cheer up, you will overcome this.”

Doyoung blinks as his eyes get slightly wet with tears from his friend’s encouraging words. Coughing awkwardly, he gets up from his seat.

“I’ll, just, uh, search for a book over there,” turning around, he goes to a row of History books. Hansol smiles, closing his eyes and letting his head rest on the table.

“Cheer up Hansol, you can do it too.”

 

*****

 

“I can’t believe this!” Doyoung jumps up and down, running around Hansol who just laughs happily.

“We did it,” Hansol says and Doyoung stops to give him a hug. “Yeah!”

On the school’s computer screen a list of students approved in the famous Sungkyunkwan university shows both of their names, Ji HanSol and Kim DoYoung.

“I still can’t believe you decided to try for journalism instead,” Doyoung says, releasing Hansol from his tight hug. Hansol shrugs, smile tugged on his lips. Deciding to change majors made a ruckus at his home, but after months of talking and convincing, he got permission to follow what he found most interesting.

Before coming to a decision, Doyoung had listed many things he wanted to do - Medicine, Civil Engineering, Architecture, Korean Language and Literature and so on. In the end, he chose Social Science and settled with it. He found a major he wanted to know more about and could work on diverse areas.

With a big grin on their faces, they run to their houses to tell everyone the big news.

After a lot of congratulations and a small party arranged by each household, they met again at Doyoung’s house.

Arriving, Hansol finds Doyoung lying on the grass outside his house. Joining him, they look up the sky, counting the stars as they used to when they met in middle school. Doyoung who looked like a quiet kid, round curious eyes and bunny like expressions, turned out to be _really_ talkative and expressive. Hansol, unlike his friend, was a quiet kid, face blank and small smiles from time to time, but was gifted with a very creative and thoughtful mind.

Looking back at their memories, time sure does fly. Doyoung closes his eyes and smiles to the sky, showing his bunny white teeth and Hansol, together with his friend, smiles kindly to the stars.

 

*****

 

“Thank god we found an affordable apartment we could share,” Doyoung exclaims, opening his last luggage to unpack. Hansol nods, agreeing.

“Here,” he continues. “I made a list of rules we should follow for a good cohabitation,” smiling proudly, he hands the paper to Hansol, who raises an eyebrow, questioningly.

 _I should be the one doing it though,_ he thinks, but laughs as he reads the _rules_.

 

 _1\. Do not invade privacy by entering the other’s bedroom;_  
_2\. Do not enter the bathroom if it is in use;_  
_3\. Do not eat each other’s food on the fridge;_  
_4\. Ask for permission before borrowing something;_  
_5\. Do not wake each other up._

 

Accepting everything written on it, he puts it up on the kitchen’s wall.

“Let’s see who’s going to break the rules first.”

“What did you say?” Doyoung asks from his bedroom.

“Nothing!”

 

*****

 

“Why,” Doyoung gasps for air. “Didn’t you wake me up?”

Hansol looks up, leaving the sandwich he bought from the school’s cafeteria on the table. “Don’t you remember our rules for a good cohabitation?”

Doyoung widens his eyes and leaves his mouth agape. Looking outside the cafeteria’s window, he closes his eyes as he messes his own hair up in frustration.

Looking back at Hansol who is still staring back at him, face blank as a paper, he declares. “I’ll tear that damn paper when we get back.”

Hansol replies with a hearty laugh and Doyoung pouts, sitting across his friend.

“I hate you.”

 

*****

 

“We’re free!” Doyoung exclaims, throwing his graduation cap up as he hugs Hansol, who’s dressed the same as him. With their diplomas in hand, they run around the campus one last time.

“I think we should stop now, I’m getting hungry,” Hansol says, trying to catch his breath as they sit on the campus’s grass.

Doyoung lies on the grass, closing his eyes and feeling the strong wind from the sunny day. Hansol looks at his friend and lies down, closing his eyes.

After a few minutes of deserved silence, Hansol speaks up. “You worked really hard Doyoung, and I look up to you. You can count on me and we should not lose contact. Thank you for everything, friend.”

Only silence follows his small thank you speech, so he opens his eyes, looking at his side.

Doyoung lies there, sleeping soundly, mouth slightly open. Chuckling, Hansol looks up at the clear blue sky.

“We did it uh,” he closes his eyes once again and with a peaceful smile on, he falls asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading lovely~


End file.
